A vehicle seat base is typically an assembly associated with a side shield in order to cover and protect underlying components. The typical approach involves establishing a connection using multiple attachment points with the seat structure, which can make the part difficult to locate. The side shield may also include an overmolding to create an attachment structure, which results in potentially undesirable demolding marks that can make for an unattractive appearance or require further processing to obscure.
This document relates to a feature to attach the bracket of the seat structure to the side shield. The feature would provide for easy and secure attachment of the side shield, which would be strengthened as a result. Manufacture of the side shield would also be facilitated, including by avoiding the creation of molding marks in the finished product.